


A Smile and A Dress

by Anonymous6285



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Dresses, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anonymous6285
Summary: George tries on a dress before buying it, but Ringo thinks he's trying on a suit.
Kudos: 15





	A Smile and A Dress

Paul looked over at George in the mall as he stared through the glass at the flowery dress that hung off of the mannequin in front of them. He seemed so fixated on it, and as much as Paul wanted to believe he was staring at the suit next to it, there was no way. 

“George?” he whispered, and the teen boy next to him jumped a little. “What are you looking at?”

“Erm, I like that dress…” he muttered, fighting the redness on his cheeks. “Do you, er, do you think Pattie would like it?”

“Oh!” Maybe that’s what he wanted the whole time, and here Paul was getting worried about it. 

“I-I like that suit, too!” he said just as Ringo walked up behind them with a smile on his face. “Richie, I think I’m gonna go in here and try that on!” George said, and Ringo hummed.

“Alright, then. Well, that’s why we’re here, right? You sure you can afford that, though?” George glanced down at the price on the suit, how it was four times more than the dress.

“No,” he giggled. “But it’ll be fun, anyway.” He seemed a bit embarrassed as he walked into the store and walked over, picking up one of the dresses and one of the suits.

“Is Georgie gonna try on a dress, too?” Ringo laughed, and George almost put it down, but Paul spoke.

“Richie, he said he wanted to get it for Pattie,” he mumbled, making momentary eye contact with George. “And it’s something he can actually afford, so let’s not shoot him down so quickly.”

George squirmed around. “Y-yeah. I… yeah.” Ringo rolled his eyes as George started to head off to the dressing room.

“You sure that suit’s your size?” he asked, glancing at the pants of them, which seemed much too long. George hadn’t even thought about that. 

“That’s what a fitting room is for, Rich,” he said, trying not to let his voice waver too much. He got into the first one he could, closing the curtain, which only hooked against the wall, and started to pull off his clothes.

Ringo and Paul sat outside as he did, sighing. “Do you think this is going to take too long?” Ringo asked. 

“Stop whining,” Paul replied. “Just give him a minute to try it on.”

George could hear them talking outside, and was careful to not make too much noise as he unzipped the back of the dress and stepped into it. As he did, he glanced over at the mirror on the other side of the small room and smiled.

It fell down his body so beautifully, and he knew he would definitely be buying it. He spun around a few times before he heard Ringo’s voice.

“You have it on yet, kid?” he asked, and it pulled George out of his high. 

“Oh, erm, yeah… I… I don’t like it too much. I’ll probably just get Pattie the dress instead.” He looked at his face in the mirror again, loving the way his hair was spiked up. It seemed to go perfectly with it.

“I’m sure it’s not that bad. Why don’t you let us see it.” He froze, the smile falling from his face. He’d gone shopping with John and Paul before, and neither of them had ever asked to see him.

“N-no, really. I’ll just take it off and put it back.” In his panic, when he flung his arm over his shoulder to find the zipper, he was completely lost. He cursed under his breath.

“If it looks good on you, I’m sure I could help with the cost,” Ringo offered. “I’d hate for you to miss out on getting it just because it’s too much--”

“Richie, no, I’m fine.” He tried even more frantically, his rapid heartbeat only slowing him down. He finally found the zipper and tried to pull it down, but realised it was stuck.

The curtain pulled, not opening, and George stopped right where he was, his hands falling from his back as he leaned up against the mirror, getting as far away from the curtain as possible.

“I’m coming in to see, love,” Ringo said, and though George knew he meant no harm, he was freaking out. He couldn’t let anybody see him like this, so vulnerable, wearing a piece of clothing that he knew was made for a woman.

“Richie, just leave him alone,” Paul said, and George relaxed for a second. “He said it doesn’t--”

But then a hand from outside unlatched the curtain from the wall and pulled it back. He started seeing spots all around him. On the walls, on the suit he was supposed to have on, on Ringo’s confused face staring right at him. He wanted to cry, but for a second, he forgot how.

Paul was quick to pull the curtain closed again, smacking Ringo in the arm. “I told you! Why don’t you ever listen!” he whisper-yelled in hopes that George wouldn’t hear them. But he could.

“I thought he was trying on a suit! I didn’t know he was fucking wearing /that/!” That’s what shocked George out of his freeze, and he sobbed dryly.

“I-I’m…” he muttered quietly, but the other two didn’t hear him.

“You’re such an idiot! You couldn’t have just left him alone?? Now… god, George? Are you okay?” he called into the fitting room. “Richie’s sorry about what happened…”

“Fine,” George mumbled. “M’fine, sorry.”

“What are you sorry for, love?” Paul asked, and Ringo shifted uncomfortably, growing rather jealous of the relationship the two of them had. George didn’t reply. “Geo?”

“Erm… I don’t really know.”

“Okay… just get that off of you, and we’ll go put the suit back, okay?” George whined. “What’s up? You alright?”

“I can’t g-get the zipper down,” he admitted, and Ringo smiled, causing Paul to hit him again.

“Okay. Do you want me to come in and help?” George nodded before realising that they couldn’t see them. So he opened it a little bit instead, just enough for Paul to slip in. “Hey, love.” He looked over at George, standing awkwardly in the dress. 

“I’m so sorry. I don’t know why I thought this was a good idea.” He kept his eyes on the ground, but as Paul got closer to him, he looked up. 

“It’s fine, love. I think it looks rather good on you. Are you going to get it?” George blushed but couldn’t fight the smile that crept up on his face. “Let’s just get it off, yeah?” He started to pull at the zipper, and George let out a sigh of relief.

“Is Richie mad?” he mumbled, and Paul didn’t stop pulling at the zipper.

“No, he’s not mad. I think he might have been a bit surprised, but he’s not mad.”

“It’s just not a very… well, normal thing, a boy wanting to wear something like this, y’know.” A fresh wave of tears started to overtake him, and he sniffled.

“It’s perfectly normal,” Paul replied, finally getting the zipper down. “And even if it’s not, this dress looks amazing on you, and I wouldn’t want you to not wear it just because it’s weird.” 

George sighed, finally able to step out of the dress and put his own clothes back on. 

The two of them stepped out of the fitting room, and Ringo was staring at George and the dress in his hands. Paul tried to get him to look away, but he wouldn’t.

“Geo, are ya queer?” he suddenly asked, and both of the younger boys stopped where they were.

“Rich!” Paul said. “What--”

“No,” George said. “No, I’m not. I love Pattie, y’know.” He was getting defensive, but Ringo blinked and looked away.

“I didn’t mean… there’s nothing wrong with it. I was just curious. Sorry.” He bit his lip, feeling bad about it now. 

“Let’s just buy the dress and leave,” Paul said, dragging George off by the arm. Ringo watched after them and sighed. He should’ve just left him be.


End file.
